


It's the Perfect Denial

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen to that little voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Perfect Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Community: Robing Hood BBC 100 words  
> Challenge: 27 C [Beautiful life - 30 Seconds to Mars]  
> Set inside 2x01. Not too spoilery, but it references important parts.

"Listen," she pleads, head shifting.

"What?"

She leaned in and kissed Robin, hands possessively tight against his cheeks.

"The little voice--saying yes; when the king is home, safe."

Then there are quick steps and she is gone.

He is going to hate this--

The way she said the words like a true soldier. The way she never cried when she was dying. The fact she's right about having a spy on the inside. The fact if Marian thinks someone should be doing something that helps, she'll volunteer herself first.

\--even as he loves her all the more for it.


End file.
